Katniss Everdeen Tueuse
by Zarbi
Summary: A la veille des 74e Hunger Games, Katniss Everdeen est appelée comme Tueuse. La première depuis des siècles.
1. Chapter 1 - L'appel

**KATNISS EVERDEEN TUEUSE**

**Avis** : Je ne possède pas Hunger Games, ni Buffy, tueuse de Vampire qui appartiennent à leurs propriétaires respectifs. Ce récit est seulement pour le plaisir. Merci de le signaler si vous y faites référence dans vos propres récits.

**Note** : L'histoire commence au milieu du premier roman et film « Hunger Games » et des siècles après la fin de la Saison 7 de Buffy.

**Résumé** : Katniss Everdeen est appelé comme Tueuse juste avant le Début des Hunger Games.

**Chapitre 1 – L'Appel**

**Veille des 74eme Hunger Games - Maison des Tributs – Capitole – Panem**

Demain matin, cela sera le début des Hunger Games. Ils seront 24 à entrer et un ou une seule à sortir et avec de la chance, intact. Beaucoup estiment qu'elle peut être la personne qui sortira vivante de l'enceinte des Hunger Games. Elle a du mal à s'endormir. Car elle a plus de 50 % de chances qu'elle soit morte dans 24 heures.

Elle fait un rêve étrange où apparaît une femme de peau sombre dans un environnement plein de rochers et peu d'arbres qui ressemble à des photos de désert qu'elle a vu. Cette femme la regarde et lui demande :

\- Es-tu prête à devenir fort ?

\- Se rappelant ce qui l'attend demain, Katniss répond : Bien sûr, je suis prête et je veux l'être pour moi et les miens.

Puis, elle se réveilla d'un seul coup, tellement ce rêve lui avait semblé réel. Elle se lève et sort sur le balcon qui surplombe le Capitole et s'émerveille devant ces lumières et ses merveilles.

Elle y rencontre Peeta qui ne pouvait pas dormir non plus. Elle s'excuse de son attitude à la sortie de l'interview de la TV. Il veut montrer qu'il n'appartient pas au système et que s'il meurt, il sera seulement lui-même. Elle réplique en disant qu'elle ne peut penser à cela car elle a sa sœur Primrose.

Peeta s'en alla le premier en lui disant qu'ils se reverront demain.

Mais si elle veut sortir vivante demain de l'épreuve qui l'attend. Il faut qu'elle dorme et retourne se coucher. Elle fait d'étranges rêves avec des combats entre des jeunes filles et des humains aux yeux jaunes, des longues canines et un masque affreux et qui deviennent poussière quand on les frappe au cœur.

**Quelque part en Europe au conseil des Observateurs et Tueuses **

Plusieurs hommes et femmes plutôt âgées sont réunis dans une salle qui avait été autrefois belle. Un homme s'exprimait :

\- Je vous rappelle la situation. Depuis la plus ancienne Préhistoire, il y avait une Tueuse qui combattait les vampires et les autres forces du mal. Dès que la Tueuse mourait, une nouvelle était appelée ailleurs dans le monde. Le Conseil devait préparer les Potentiels, encadrer les Tueuses et leur fournir tous les moyens pour leur tâche.

\- Il continue : Mais à la fin du XXe siècle, la Tueuse Buffy Summers, l'une des plus puissantes Tueuses qui ait jamais existé, meurt 2 mn avant d'être ressuscité de sa noyade par de la respiration artificielle. Cela a suffi pour appeler une seconde Tueuse, une certaine Kendra. Elle fut tuée un an plus tard et Faith Lehane fut appelé, elle aussi très puissante. Nous avions ainsi 2 Tueuses en même temps. Mais leurs ennemis étaient de plus en plus puissant. De plus, le Conseil fut peu après presque anéanti par la plus puissante : The First. Alors une des plus puissantes sorcières qui aient vécu, Willow Rosenberg, utilisa l'arme des Tueuses dont le Conseil ignorait l'existence pour appeler tous les Potentielles à devenir des Tueuses. - Il reprit son souffle et continua, Nous avions des milliers de Tueuses. Certaines ont mal tourné. Mais une grande partie a lutté contre le mal sous toutes ses formes. Bien sûr, pour respecter l'équilibre, de plus grands fléaux sont apparus. Alors les racines de la Magie furent détruites sur Terre. Et rapidement, les Vampires et autres démons disparurent de la Surface de la Terre et plus aucune nouvelle Tueuse ne fut appelée. A la veille de la guerre qui détruisit notre monde, nous n'avions plus de Tueuses, ni de Vampires et presque plus de démons dangereux. La magie restante était faible et fut mise à mal par la guerre et les catastrophes qui ont suivi.

\- Le Conseil survécut de justesse à toutes ses catastrophes. Son rôle consista à tenir les archives et continué à faire des recherches historiques sur le surnaturel. Mais nous savions que la magie reviendrait un jour Certains créatures se seraient mises dans une sorte d'hibernation. Les dernières sorcières nous ont certifié qu'avec le retour de la magie, les vampires et autres créateurs du surnaturel reviendront. Et si les vampires revenaient, la Tueuse reviendra. Certains signes indiquent que les 3 vont revenir bientôt. -

Un autre membre du Conseil s'exclama en disant : je suppose que vous faites allusion à la prophétie du retour de la Tueuse : _Quand les dents de la nuit reviendront, leur prédateur reviendra. Alors la Tueuse détruira la grande puissance qui tue ses jeunes. _

\- Vous avez raison. C'est à cette prophétie que je faisais allusion.

Le communicateur sonna et le président décrocha. Il écouta et dit :

\- Quoi, et où est-ce ?

Il écouta quelques instants et annonça à l'assemblée :

\- La Carte des Tueuses vient de s'activer alors qu'elle était inactive depuis des siècles. Une Tueuse vient de s'éveiller. La localisation est Panem et très probablement au Capitole.

\- Un autre membre dit : Pas chez ces fous. - Avec la chance, on la verra à l'œuvre dans leurs néfastes Hunger Games. Cela doit bientôt commencer, il me semble, reprit un autre.

\- Si je ne me trompe pas, cela commence demain et c'est leur 74eme édition dit le président. On contacte nos correspondants locaux pour qu'ils la trouvent la plus vite possible et aussi pour découvrir toute trace d'activité vampirique ou démoniaque. Avec la chance comme vous dites, nous verrons en direct un affrontement en direct Vampire – Tueuse.

\- Prévenons nos correspondants là-bas de la retrouver rapidement. Il faut combien de temps pour qu'ils reçoivent le message ? puis la retrouve ?

\- Je crains que la cela prenne beaucoup trop de temps. Et comme vous savez une Tueuse non formée et non informée sur le surnaturel a une espérance de vie très faible.


	2. Chapter 2 - Début des Hunger Games

_**Chapitre 2 - Le début des Hunger games** _

A son réveil, Katniss se lava, prit son petit déjeuner en silence. Elle, s'habilla. Haymitch lui donne ses derniers conseils. Elle embarqua avec les autres Tributs dans le Transport. On leur injecta un traceur dans le bras qui permettait les localiser à tout instant dans l'arène des Jeux.

**Arène des 74e Hunger Games**

Elle attendit qu'on les appelle dans l'arène. Cinna, son créateur de mode lui remit son équipement pour les Hunger Games, l'aide à s'habiller et lui souhaite que le sort lui soit favorable. Avant d'aller dans le tube, il lui remit son objet personnel : une broche de geai moqueur. De nouveau, on lui dit qu'elle devait rester 1 mn sur son piédestal et que s'il en bougeait, elle mourait sur-le-champ.  
Arrivé sur son piédestal, elle aperçoit tous les candidats en arc de cercle autour d'une corne d'abondance et plein de sacs et autres objets repartis tout autour. Mais les choses les plus intéressantes étaient à l'intérieur. Elle remarqua surtout un arc et des flèches. Elle voit aussi une épée qui lui attire l'œil. Mais elle se rappelle les conseils de Haymitch : Ne pas essayer d'avoir les objets les plus utiles pour la victoire, car tout le monde les veut et c'est à chaque fois la lutte à mort et de 5 à 15 candidats meurent. Elle se rappelle les précédents Hunger Games qu'elle avait regardée à la TV. Sa recommandation est de viser les objets les plus éloignées qui sont des choses intéressantes pour la survie et de fuir le plus vite et le plus loin possible. Au passage, elle se rappelle comment il avait gagné en utilisant une propriété du champ de force qui entourait l'arène et qu'il avait découvert lors de son exploration des arènes et qu'il avait retourné contre le dernier adversaire.  
Elle regarde les autres Tributs. Peeta lui fait signe du non en bougeant sa tête de droite à gauche. Elle regarde de nouveau l'arc, les flèches dans leur carquois et l'épée dans le fourreau pas loin d'eux. Alors l'aborigène de son rêve de la nuit précédente lui apparut et lui dit :  
\- Tu es une Tueuse. Tes réflexes sont les plus rapides de tous, tu coures le plus vite et tu es la meilleure archère. Cet arc, ces flèches et cette épée sont trop utiles. Tu cours jusqu'à ce que tu prennes ce qu'il te faut. Si tu ralentis ou tu t'arrêtes, tu devras te battre, tuer ou être tuer.

Les nombres diminuaient au compteur un par un. Au bang, Katniss pleinement concentrée sur l'arc et les flèches et ne prêtant nullement attention à tous ce qui l'entourait saute et coure le plus vite qu'elle put vers l'arc et les flèches. Elle l'atteint la première et mit l'arc et le carquois plein de flèches sur son dos. Puis se concentrant sur l'épée et le fourreau, elle se précipite dessus. Elle les prit et ne sort pas la lame de son fourreau. Elle suivit son plan en longeant l'extérieur de la corne d'abondance, récupérer ensuite un sac avec son duvet. Mais dès qu'elle le prit, elle est fauchée par les jambes. Elle tombe et se tourne sur elle-même pour voir qu'il l'avait attaqué. Elle échappe ainsi de peu à une lance. Un grand garçon est en train de l'attaquer. Il s'apprête à lancer une nouvelle attaque quand il s'effondre. Il avait reçu en plein dos un couteau de jet lancé par Clove. Toutes les 2, sont surprises, Clove lance un nouveau couteau, mais Katniss l'intercepte avec son sac. Clove est attaquée elle–même et doit se défendre. Katniss en profite pour se relever et tout récupérer. Elle met le sac sur son dos. Elle court vers le bois tout en accrochant le fourreau à sa ceinture, mais elle tient l'épée dégainée, prête à servir.  
Peu après, dans le bois, elle rencontre la Renarde de la zone 5 qui avait fuit dès le début la corne d'abondance. Katniss lui dit :  
\- Cours très vite ou sinon, en la menaçant de son épée.  
De la bataille de la corne d'abondance, elle en avait très peu vu concentré sur ses objectifs. Mais là à travers une petite trouée, elle eut un aperçu du champ de bataille et vit plusieurs corps tombés et des combats en cours. Puis elle s'éloigna rapidement dans le bois dans une direction opposée prise par la Renarde.  
Vingt minutes après, elle entendit 11 coups de canons. La Bataille de la Corne d'abondance avait pris fin avec un nombre de morts traditionnels. Elle avait eu de la chance. Elle a tout ce qu'elle voulait. C'est l'heure de faire le bilan de ce qu'elle avait : Un arc, un carquois, 30 flèches en métal léger, une épée, un fourreau, un couteau multi style (ce n'est pas un couteau de jet comme elle l'avait cru au départ), un sac à dos troué, un duvet fin, une corde, du fil de fer pour faire des pièges et une gourde vide ce qui la fit pester. Sa première mission serait de trouver de l'eau.

**Centre de Contrôle des Hunger Games – Lieu Inconnu**

Le grand Juge Seneca Crane est en train de résumer, la fin de la première phase des Hunger Games :  
\- Bilan, 11 morts. Et une grande surprise, Katniss Everdeen, je n'ai jamais vu une tribut courir aussi vite. -  
On a fait quelques calculs, dit un technicien, et le résultat est qu'elle aurait battu nos meilleurs athlètes, hommes comme femmes.  
\- Vous en êtes sur ! s'exclame le grand juge.  
\- On refait les calculs avec d'autres simulations disent précipitamment 2 autres techniciens.

Quelques minutes après, l'un d'eux dit :  
\- La vitesse de Katniss est confirmée. Elle bat tout le monde. Ses résultats sont nettement meilleurs que lors des entrainements et de la présentation.  
\- Qui es-tu Katniss ? dit le Grand Juge, un peu perplexe.

**Plateau TV des Hunger Games - Capitole**

Cesar Flinckerman en pleine forme et rayonnant sur son plateau TV, dit :  
\- Nous venons de vivre un début de 74e Hunger Games passionnant. La bataille de la Corne d'Abondance ou comme certains l'appellent, le Bain de Sang, a pris fin. 11 Tributs sont tombés au champ d'honneur. Malheureusement, je suis obligé de dire que les Districts 4, 6, 7 et 9 ne sont plus représentés dans ces Hunger Games.  
\- Après une petite pause, il reprit, Pour moi, le plus important de cette bataille est la prestation de Katniss Everdeen du secteur 12. Elle s'introduit dans la corne d'abondance, prend les armes les plus précieuses et s'enfuit. Lors de sa fuite, elle est interceptée, mais ses adversaires se massacrent entre eux. Dans le bois, elle aurait pu éliminer la tribut du secteur 5 mais à la place, elle la fait fuir.  
\- Je comprends pleinement son 11 donné par le jury. Vu sa prestation, elle méritait largement la note maximale du 12. Mais ce qu'elle a fait n'est pas passé inaperçu. Cela la désigne comme le vainqueur potentiel des Hunger Games. L'alliance qui se dessine au niveau de la Corne d'Abondance entre les carrières va tout faire pour l'éliminer rapidement. A mon avis, elle va refaire la tactique habituelle du 12, s'éloigner et revoir pour la bataille finale. Vu ses armes et ses aptitudes, elle a toutes ses chances.

**Siège secret du Conseil des Observateurs - Capitole**

\- Bien, le siège central nous a signalé l'apparition de notre première Tueuse depuis si longtemps. Il la localise dans Capitole ou ses environs. Elle ne serait pas dans les Districts. Notre mission principale est de la retrouver au plus vite pour lui dire qui elle est, la former au Surnaturel et au Combat et lui fournir tout l'appui nécessaire à sa mission, dit le chef de la section locale.  
\- Je viens de regarder le début des Hunger Games et je pense l'avoir trouver dit le plus jeune.  
\- Déjà ? s'exclame le chef.  
\- Oui, je pense qu'il s'agit de Katniss Everdeen, la tribut du secteur 12. Ses prestations physiques lors du Bain de Sang sont impressionnantes.  
\- Bon, il va falloir confirmer ou infirmer rapidement que la nouvelle Tueuse est Katniss Everdeen.  
\- Je pense qu'elle sera la vedette du résumé quotidien des Hunger Games.  
\- On va enregistrer tout ca pour envoyer au siège central et on commence l'enquête sur elle. Je vais lire les procédures pour découvrir une nouvelle Tueuse.


	3. Chapter 3 - Première nuit

**Chapitre 3 - Première nuit**

**Avis** : Je ne possède pas Hunger Games, ni Buffy, tueuse de Vampire qui appartiennent à leurs propriétaires respectifs. Ce récit est seulement pour le plaisir.

**Arène des 74****eme**** Hunger Games**

La première mission de Katniss est celle de survivre. Pour cela, il faut boire et donc trouver de l'eau car il n'y a pas d'eau de son équipement. Cela lui prit plusieurs heures et elle commençait à désespérer lorsqu'elle entendit au loin un petit murmure qui ressemblait à de l'eau en train de s'écouler. Elle savait qu'elle en trouverait car sinon les sponsors et leurs parachutages lui en auraient donné. Si elle n'en reçoit pas, c'est qu'il y a de l'eau disponible en dehors du petit lac près de la corne d'abondance. Il faut juste la trouver. Maintenant, elle a bien bu et sa gourde est remplie à ras-bord. Mais elle sait aussi que cette source va attirer les autres tributs et donc il faut s'éloigner, sinon il faudra se battre, tuer ou être tuer.

Après avoir bu, il faut manger et il n'y a rien à manger dans son équipement. Mais avec son expérience de la chasse et du braconnage, ce n'est pas un problème. Avec l'aide du fil de fer, elle pose quelques pièges et l'un d'eux attrape et tue un petit lapin. Avec l'aide d'un petit feu sans fumée qu'elle avait appris à faire lors des journées d'entraînement, Katniss fit cuire le petit lapin.

Pendant tout ce temps, pas de coup de canon, donc personne n'est mort.

La lumière diminue peu à peu, annonçant le temps de la nuit. Elle savait que cela serait dangereux de dormir par terre. Le plus sur est de trouver un arbre avec une grosse branche ou une belle fourche pour pouvoir s'allonger. Elle trouve rapidement cet arbre, y monte à presque 10 m de haut installe son duvet et s'encorde pour éviter de tomber pendant qu'elle dormira. A ce moment, elle aperçoit un nœud d'arbre qui bouge. Elle se rapproche et devine une caméra dans le gros nœud de l'arbre qui l'observe. Elle sera sous surveillance toute la nuit pendant son sommeil.

Sur les écrans de tous les districts, on la voit en gros plan en train de sourire.

Au beau milieu de la nuit, après des rêves étranges où des jeunes filles combattaient des humains au masque effrayant et aux yeux jaunes et qui devenaient poussière quand on les frappait au cœur ou lorsqu'on les décapitait, elle se réveille et voit au loin un feu. Elle se dit désolé, encore un tribut qui va mourir par manque de discrétion. Quelques minutes plus tars, elle entend des cris féminins demandant pitié puis plus rien. Le feu s'éteint et il y a un coup de canon.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle entend en dessous d'elle, le groupe des tributs qui passe bruyamment tout en plaisantant sur la façon de mourir de la tribut qu'ils viennent de tuer. Puis elle vit Peeta qui les accompagne et cela la surprend beaucoup. Maintenant, il est vraiment son ennemi. Elle se rappelle la Règle des Hunger Games, 24 entrent vivant, un seul ou une seule en sort vivant.

L'un d'eux qui marchait en parallèle s'écroule par terre. Les autres rient de sa mésaventure. Katniss est effrayé car il est tombé près de son piège. Lorsque le garçon se relève, il crie à tous de venir voir. Les autres se rapprochent.

\- Voyez, j'ai trouvé ce joli piège en désignant quelque chose au sol.

La plupart s'accroupissent et rapprochent la lumière du sol. Katniss voit au loin son piège. Elle peste en elle-même car elle a perdu son piège et peut-être son petit déjeuner de demain matin. Peeta se relève en disant :

\- C'est un piège bien fait. Je pense qu'il est signé de Katniss. C'est une très bonne chasseuse et cela ne s'apprend pas en quelques exercices lors de l'entraînement.

\- Donc, elle doit être à proximité, dit Glimmel. Attention, je vous rappelle qu'elle est lourdement armée.

\- De plus, elle est une excellente archère rappelle Peeta. Donc soyez très prudent et camouflez-vous le plus possible.

A 10 m de hauteur, Katniss les voyait bien et avait son arc et une flèche encochée prête à être tirer les observait. Mais elle ne voulait pas tirer, car elle pouvait en tuer ou blesser grièvement, 2 ou en retour, il ferait le siège de l'arbre. Et au bout du compte, elle serait tuée. Sa meilleure protection est de rester cacher et de leur laisser penser qu'elle était au loin.

Le groupe des tributs de carrière se met à fouiller de manière prudente autour. Il ne tarde pas à découvrir les restes d'un petit foyer bien dissimulé.

Pendant plus de 10 minutes, ils continuent leurs recherches et ne découvrent aucune autre trace. Certains lèvent les yeux, mais ne la voit pas ou ne semblent pas la voir. Ils deviennent moins prudents et se rassemblent autour des restes du feu et discutent :

\- Aucune trace d'elle. A mon avis, elle a tué et mangé ici puis s'est éloignée pour dormir bien caché dans un coin dit Glimmel. Si cela se trouve, nous ne l'avons pas vu, mais elle si. On pourrait avoir une flèche pointée sur l'un d'entre nous.

\- _Parfaitement exact se dit en elle-même Katniss._

\- Je pense qu'elle ne s'est pas trop éloignée car il y a une source d'eau pas très loin. L'eau est vitale pour la survie dit Clove.

\- Que faisons-nous ? dit Cato. On l'attend ici et on monte une embuscade. Ou on rentre au camp et on attend qu'elle tombe entre nos mains plus tard.

\- C'est une chasseuse expérimentée et elle pourrait repérer une embuscade en foret dit Glimmel. De plus, si elle est cachée non loin d'ici, elle nous a vu, surtout que nous avons été bien visibles et bien bruyants. Cela pourrait même devenir une embuscade pour nous.

\- Dans ce cas, le mieux est de bien regarder de nouveau tout autour de nous voir si on trouve une trace de Katniss. Si on ne trouve rien, on prend son piège et on s'en va. On attendra un meilleur moment.

C'est ce qu'ils firent. Au bout de 10 bonnes minutes, ils s'éloignèrent et en direction de la corne d'abondance. Mais leurs dires montrent qu'elle est leur cible prioritaire.

Katniss se détendit, retira la flèche de l'arc et souffla d'aise. Puis d'un seul coup, elle se rendit compte de la distance où ils étaient et de l'obscurité qui l'entourait. Elle ne comprit comment elle les avait vus aussi bien comme s'ils étaient en plein jour et aussi comment elle les avait pu entendre aussi bien. Normalement, elle aurait juste vu qu'ils passaient non loin d'elle et elle n'aurait pas entendu leur conversation, juste su qu'ils parlaient entre eux. Que se passait-il pour elle ?

Elle surveilla leur retour au lac jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne les voie plus. Puis elle se rendormit et continua ses étranges rêves d'humains devenant poussière ?

**Centre de Contrôle des Hunger Games – Lieu Inconnu**

\- C'est passé près pour Katniss. S'ils avaient levé les yeux, elle l'aurait vu et je crois qu'on aurait assisté à un beau massacre dit un des techniciens de contrôle. C'est presque dommage.

\- Dommage qu'ils n'aient pas monté l'embuscade, on aurait pu avoir un beau massacre en forêt, rouge sur vert, c'est un joli effet.

\- Sinon, j'avais l'impression que Katniss les voyait et les entendait parfaitement malgré la distance.

\- Tu te trompes, c'est quasiment impossible. Mais il ne faut pas oublier que c'est une chasseuse et le moindre mouvement attire son attention. De plus, le groupe des tributs n'était pas discret.

\- Qu'est ce qui va se passer maintenant ?

\- Tout le monde va aller se coucher et dormir. Les seuls qui resteront éveillés. Cela sera nous. Il n'y aura rien avant l'aube normalement.

**Siège secret du Conseil des Observateurs - Capitole**

\- Chef, Katniss est bien notre Tueuse que nous cherchons. Elle vient de montrer qu'elle voit aussi bien de nuit que de jour.

\- Vous avez enregistré. Montrez-moi la scène.

Après avoir visionné plusieurs fois la scène. Le chef dit :

\- C'est bien elle. Il va falloir la faire sortir de l'arène très vite avant qu'elle se fasse tuer ou qu'elle tue tout le monde ce qui la détruirait.


	4. Chapter 4 - Que faire de Katniss ?

**Chapitre 4 - Que faire de Katniss ?**

* * *

**Arène des 74****eme**** Hunger Games**

La lumière augmente simulant l'aube. Une nouvelle journée commence dans l'arène. Elle réveille Katniss toujours encordée sur sa fourche d'arbre. Avant d'enlever les cordes, elle regarde attentivement autour d'elle dans la forêt en bas pour découvrir une trace d'une éventuelle embuscade. Après avoir bien regarder, elle ne découvrit aucune trace des tributs de carrière. Elle enleva la corde qu'elle remit dans son sac, le mit dans son dos comme l'arc et les flèches. Elle rattacha l'épée à sa ceinture et descendit de l'arbre.

Prudemment, elle va à la source pour remplir sa gourde, mange quelques restes de la veille puis elle s'éloigne rapidement. Son objectif est d'explorer toute l'étendue de l'arène et en découvrir ses secrets.

* * *

**Centre de Contrôle des Hunger Games – Lieu Inconnu**

Seneca Crane entre dans le centre de contrôle et dit :

\- Joyeux Hunger Games à tous. Quelle est la situation de ce matin ?

\- Un nouveau mort cette nuit par le groupe des tributs de carrière, la fille du District 8 qui avait allumé un feu dit un des techniciens. Ils ont failli coincer Katniss du District 12 peu après, mais elle était bien cachée.

\- Dommage, interrompit un de garde la nuit précédente. Cela aurait tourné au bain de sang car elle était prête à tirer avec son arc.

\- Ce n'est que partie remise, dit Seneca. Mais je sais déjà tout cela. Ce que je vous demande : où sont-ils maintenant et que font-ils ? Va-t-on avoir de l'action ? Ou est-ce qu'on va s'endormir devant les écrans ?

Le groupe des carrières prend leur petit déjeuner à coté de la corne d'abondance. Ils discutent des plans de la journée : principalement la traque de Katniss. Thresh s'est caché près de la seconde source et tend des pièges. Foxface hésite entre surveiller de loin la corne d'abondance pour pouvoir faire un raid quand tout le monde sera parti ou essayer de suivre de loin Katniss. Rue le fait déjà dissimulée dans les arbres, répondit le chef des techniciens.

\- Intéressant, on pourrait avoir 2 groupes. Je vous déjà la conclusion finale avec une grande bataille rangée. Cela ne s'est jamais vu, dit pensivement Seneca.

\- Mais comment constituer ce second groupe. Les autres sont tous des individualistes forcenés qui sont persuadés que leur seul moyen de survie est de durer le plus longtemps et d'agir à la dernière minute pour remporter les Hunger Games, dit le chef des techniciens.

\- Malheureusement, vous avez raison, dit Seneca. Mais cela vaut la peine de réfléchir à cela. Mais cela ne règle pas notre problème : Que faisons-nous ?. Est-ce qu'on laisse faire le jeu avec les carrières chassant les autres qui se dissimulent dans toute l'arène ou est ce qu'on favorise certains rencontres pour mettre de l'animation ?

Il poursuivit en disant :

\- Tout le problème est Katniss. Elle est seule, très bien armée et sur un terrain qui lui est favorable car c'est une chasseuse. Pour l'instant, elle est un des favorites. Et pas mal de personnes voudraient bien voir un non-carrière gagner les Hunger Games pour changer un peu. Mais d'autres voudraient la voir éliminer rapidement.

Après quelques instants de réflexion, il poursuivit en disant :

\- J'avais pensé un moment de rabattre Katniss sur le groupe des carrières avec un bel incendie de foret, cela aurait été spectaculaire avec les images de feu. Mais si on fait cela maintenant, il y aura un combat sanglant et le vainqueur des Hunger Games en sortirait tuant une grande partie du suspense. Je garde cette idée pour plus tard.

\- Je crois que le mieux est de laisser Katniss explorer l'arène. On la fera découvrir en même temps aux téléspectateurs. On pourrait même activer certains pièges à son passage pour animer son exploration. Dans quelques heures, on va faire rencontrer Rue et Katniss pour voir s'ils vont se battre, se fuir ou s'allier continua-t-il.

\- Pour les tributs de carrière, on va programmer une rencontre avec Thresh du secteur 11, on devrait avoir une belle bagarre, terminât Seneca.

* * *

**Arène des 74****eme**** Hunger Games**

Arès avoir déjeuné rapidement et rempli sa gourde à ras bord, Katniss se lance dans l'exploration de l'arène pour en découvrir ses secrets qu'elle pourra utiliser pour survivre et gagner les Hunger Games.

Sa mission de la journée : explorer, trouver de la nourriture, de l'eau et surtout éviter les autres. Elle est bien armée, mais est-elle prêtre à tuer un être humain ? est une autre question. Pour l'instant, elle ne préfère pas et surtout ne veut pas répondre à cette question pour l'instant. Elle observe les bois qui l'entourent et elle se dit qu'ils flamberaient bien si les organisateurs le désiraient. Les téléspectateurs allaient à sa suite découvrir tous les mystères de cette arène. Elle était aussi sûr que les organisateurs allaient lui réserver quelques pièges pour agrémenter le spectacle. Au loin dans les arbres, Rue l'observait et se décidait à la suivre.

Le Centre de contrôle va en profiter pour monter les merveilles qu'ils avaient préparées pour les Tributs.

Pour les amateurs d'action, une bonne partie de la journée va être consacrée à la chasse de Thresh par le groupe de carrières. Malgré sa corpulence, il est assez habile pour échapper à leur piège. Le grand moment est la lutte au sommet de rochers entre Thresh et Glimmer qui en s'écartant fait un faux pas, tombe aux bas des rochers et on a cru un moment qu'elle avait la nuque cassée. Mais elle se releva difficilement et marcha difficilement. Elle avait été blessé avec des traumatismes sérieux. Comme la lute entre les Carrières n'a pas encore commencé, ils 'l'aident à se relever.

Thresh en profite pour s'échapper. Les Carrières occupés par Glimmer mettent un certain pour reprendre la poursuite qui ne donne rien. Ils ne trouvent rien et ils abandonnent pour rentrer au camp. Ils ont maintenant 2 grands rivaux : Katniss et Thresh.

Katniss a atteint les limites de l'Arène et dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, elle le suit de loin découvrant ainsi peu à peu l'arène dans toute sa splendeur.

Au bout d heures, elle a repéré que Rue la suit de loin dans le haut des arbres. Elle décide de continuer à faire comme si elle ne l'a pas remarqué. Elle voudrait savoir ce que Rue veut. Et si elle s'avançait vers elle, Rue s'enfuirait.

* * *

**Centre de Contrôle des Hunger Games – Lieu Inconnu**

\- Superbe lutte entre Thresh et les Carrières. Les téléspectateurs ont l'air d'avoir bien apprécier. A ce que je vois sur les écrans, les 2 parties se replient sur leur base. Que deviennent les autres ? demande Seneca Crane

\- Foxface se contente de survivre en rodant près de la corne d'abondance. Katniss continue d'explorer l'arène et je pense qu'elle en aura fini pour la fin de la journée. Rue la suit de loin dans les arbres, dit une technicienne.

\- J'ai l'impression que Katniss a repérée Rue qui ne le sait pas. Mais c'est juste une impression, déclare un autre technicien.

\- Montrez-moi où est exactement Katniss et Rue pour voir si on peut faire quelque chose sur Katniss car on ne peut pas risquer de se faire accuser de favoritisme vis-à-vis de Katniss, dit Seneca

**La carte en relief montre la position des 2 jeunes filles et les écrans les présentent sous **différents points de vue.

\- Montrez-moi les différents pièges, dit Seneca.

Les différents pièges apparaissent sur la carte avec les symboles indiquant leur nature. Or juste, à côté de la position de Katniss et là où elles allaient, se trouvait un nid de guêpes tueuses. Ces guêpes souvenir de la guerre civile injectait à leur victime un venin qui les faisait gravement halluciner et pouvait entrainer leur mort dans d'atroces souffrances. Une piqure était sérieuse et plusieurs étaient mortels.

\- Faites la tomber près de Katniss lorsqu'elle passera à proximité. Mais que cela paraisse un accident et on va voir que cela va donner. Mais attention à proximité, pas sur elle, je ne veux que Katniss soit éliminé tout de suite. Au mieux, elle aura une belle peur et quelques jolies expressions effrayée à nous montrer, au pire une mort atroce. Mais cela peut favoriser le rapprochement de Rue et Katniss et peut-être plus, je voudrais bien un affrontement entre 2 groupes. On a eu rarement cela dans les Jeux.

Sur les écrans, on voit Katniss marchant tranquillement vers l'arbre où se trouve le nid de guêpes tueuses bien caché à la vue de tous ceux qui sont au niveau du sol.

* * *

**Arène des 74****eme**** Hunger Games**

Katniss continue à s'avancer dans la forêt de l'arène. Elle n'a pas trouvé de nouvelles sources et commence à penser qu'il est le temps de se mettre à chasser pour ce soir. Mais elle a vu peu de trace d'animaux. La cueillette n'a pas donné grand-chose. Donc elle risque d'avoir faim ce soir.

En s'approchant du bouquet d'arbres, elle entend un bourdonnement bas. Elle se dit qu'il y a peut-être une ruche pas très loin et donc possibilité de miel. Mais elle pourrait aussi bien trouver un nid de guêpes ou de ferlons vu la perversité des organisateurs.

Elle s'approche prudemment en faisant attention et en regardant en l'air. Soudain un cri retentit derrière elle :

\- Guêpes tueuses dans l'arbre.

Et là, elle voit tomber quelque chose et devine que c'est le nid. Elle fait demi-tour d'un seul coup et s'enfuit en courant en direction du cri.

Lorsque le nid est tombé, les guêpes tueuses sont sorties furieuses bourdonnant de toutes leurs forces et se précipitant sur tout ce qui bougeait, responsables pour eux de la destruction de leur nid et la plus grosse cible en mouvement est Katniss qui coure en s'éloignant. De nombreuses guêpes se précipita sur elle.

Malgré tous ces mouvements, plusieurs guêpes piquent Katniss et injectent leur poison dans Katniss. Elle réussit à s'éloigner mais le poison agit et de nombreuses hallucinations lui apparut. Elle voyait sa mère, sa sœur Primrose, son père chantant rentrant de la mine. Elle ne voit plus l'arène et la forêt qui la compose. Elle s'effondre à peu près 200 m plus loin.

Elle voit dans un sombre brouillard, une petite fille qu'elle pense être Primrose descendre d'un arbre et se précipiter vers elle.

* * *

**Centre de Contrôle des Hunger Games – Lieu Inconnu**

Comme sur tous les écrans du Capitole et des 12 Secteurs, les techniciens observent la chute de Katniss. Elle est à la merci de Rue si elle le désire.

Mais ils observent quelque chose de rare pendant les Hunger Games. Un tribut aidant un autre Tribut d'un autre secteur.

On voit Rue tirer péniblement Katniss à l'abri loin du nid des guêpes tueuses et à l'abri des arbres. Heureusement pour elle, les guêpes tueuses ont porté leur attention ailleurs.

Soudain le téléphone sonne. Son écran indique le secrétariat du bureau du président Snow. Intrigué et inquiet, Seneca le décroche. Il se demande de quoi il s'agit. Car lorsque le président Snow veut lui parler, il l'appelle directement sur son portable. Ce n'est pas son secrétariat qui appelle le centre de contrôle. Il ne peut s'agir que d'une chose très officielle et qui doit être connu de tous les techniciens du centre.

\- Bonjour, Monsieur Crane, ici le secrétaire général de la présidence,

\- Bonjour, Monsieur le secrétaire général,

\- Je dois vous transmette une recommandation officieuse. Elle ne doit pas être connue de la presse, ni du grand public. Il semble qu'il existe un problème sérieux au sujet de Mademoiselle Katniss Everdeen, la tribut du secteur 12. Certains éléments nouveaux montrent qu'elle n'aurait peut-être pas du être sélectionné comme tribut. Pour l'instant, aucune décision n'est prise à son sujet. Mais je vous transmets une directive de la part du président. Vous devez tout faire pour éviter tout contact entre Katniss et les autres tributs, de plus vous devez éviter de la mettre en danger par un des pièges de l'arène.

\- Vous auriez pu transmettre cette directive, il y a 10 minutes, car Katniss vient d'être victime d'une attaque de guêpes tueuses. On aurait pu l'éviter si on avait su.

\- C'est regrettable, mais si Katniss est celle qu'on pense, elle devrait survivre et se remettre d'ici peu de temps, probablement avant que la nuit tombe.

\- Vu le nombre de piqûres, cela semble impossible. Il y a de fortes chances qu'elle en meure.

\- On va profiter de cet incident pour vérifier les informations qu'on vient d'avoir au sujet de Katniss. Si elle meurt, on nous a menti. Si elle revient à elle dans peu de temps, les informations seront confirmées.

\- Que va t'il se passer pour elle maintenant pour Katniss ?

\- Soit elle meurt et alors le problème se résout de lui-même. Soit elle survit et on décidera à ce moment que faire de Katniss. Dans ce cas soit la recommandation sera annulée et les 74e Hunger Games continuera comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ou alors au pire, nous serons obligés de terminer les 74e Hunger Games plus tôt que prévus avec plusieurs vainqueurs, c'est à dire tous ceux qui auront survécu jusqu'alors. Donc pour l'instant, le gouvernement et le président observent et attendent. Ils vous demandent d'en faire autant.

\- Après quelques instants de réflexion, je vous donne un conseil. Essayer de voir comment exfiltrer Katniss de l'arène sans perturber les Hunger Games. Si vous avez une solution élégante à ce problème, le président Snow en sera très content. Donc pour l'instant, nous attendons et nous regardons. Au revoir M. Crane.

\- Au revoir, M. le Secrétaire général.

Seneca raccroche le téléphone et dit à tous les techniciens du centre de contrôle.

\- Ordre du Secrétariat général, donc ordre du notre président bien-aimé Snow. Katniss doit être épargner à tout prix et on doit éviter au maximum tout contact avec les autres tributs. Je sais que vous regardez tous les écrans en vous disant que c'est un peu tard. Mais notre objectif est d'éviter tout contact entre Katniss et le groupe de tributs de carrière. De plus, silence là-dessus, cela ne doit pas sortir du Centre de contrôle. Vous avez l'habitude de cela.


	5. Chapter 5 - Le 3eme jour

**Chapitre 5 – Le 3eme jour**

* * *

**Arène des 74****eme**** Hunger Games**

Katniss a une vague conscience de ce qui se passe autour d'elle. Elle sait qu'elle est dans les bois de l'Arène et que Rue, la tribut du secteur 11, est probablement à coté d'elle. Elle sait surtout qu'elle est à la merci de quiconque veut la tuer.

Le poison des guêpes tueuses agit en elle. Elle a des visions de son père mort qui sort noir de la poussière de charbon, de la mine en chantant avec tous ses camarades morts lors d'un coup de grisou. Puis c'est sa petite sœur Primrose chantant, puis aussitôt, elle meurt de faim dans un secteur 12 en ruine. En alternance, elle voit sa mère la soignant, puis en train de mourir ensuite en cadavre, et finalement se relevant avec les yeux jaunes, des canines longues en train de l'attaquer dans la nuit noire.

Ensuite c'est comme dans ses rêves depuis la nuit d'avant le début des Hunger Games, des combats dans des cités magnifiques, des ruines, des cimetières, à la campagne ou dans des endroits tellement sordides que cela fait mal de seulement les voir. Des jeunes filles de tous types, mais toutes très habiles, très fortes s'opposant à des hommes ou des femmes aux yeux jaunes, aux dents longues et qui deviennent poussières quand on les frappe au cœur, qu'on les décapite ou qu'on les brule. Le feu les tue aussi. Cela fait penser au conte qu'on se raconte pour se faire peur portant sur les vampires. Il y a parfois aussi d'autres créatures dont elle n'a jamais entendu parler.

Malgré toutes ses visions, elle a toujours conscience qu'elle est dans la forêt de l'arène des Hunger Games en danger de mort.

Ces visions semblent durer une éternité. Mais en réalité, lorsque le crépuscule de l'arène tombe, elle se réveille pâteuse et faible. Elle se met debout péniblement et observe autour d'elle. Elle voit au loin l'arbre d'où est tombé le nid de guêpes tueuses, certainement un coup des organisateurs. Elle voit aussi Rue qui se tient à quelques mètres d'elle et qui lui demande :

\- Comment te sens-tu ? Je pensais que ton coma allait durer beaucoup plus longtemps et que peut-être tu en mourrais. Tu as été piqué par plusieurs guêpes tueuses, mais je dois me tromper, car te voilà debout.

\- J'ai bien senti plusieurs piqures, dit d'une voix pâteuse Katniss. Mais elles devaient injecter qu'une partie de leur dose habituelle juste pour nous paralyser quelque temps. Mais je te déconseille d'essayer. Tu n'as pas ma stature et tu serais paralysé beaucoup plus longtemps, dit-elle en essayant de le dire d'un ton comme si c'était une plaisanterie.

Mais Rue ne le ressent pas ainsi.

\- Que s'est-il passé pendant ce temps ?

\- Rien de nouveau. Pas de coup de canon donc pas de nouveau mort.

\- Est-ce que tu as de la nourriture ou de l'eau ?

\- Très peu d'eau et quelques fruits glanés dans les arbres.

\- Ils sont comestibles, je l'espère.

\- Je les connais, j'en cueillais dans mon secteur.

\- Tant mieux, ils sont bons ?

\- Ils auraient pu mettre de meilleures espèces. Je vais dire que cela se laisse manger. Je suppose que tu veux en gouter un.

\- Merci.

Rue lui tend un fruit. Katniss le prend et le mange sans hésiter. Elle a faim. Elle ne pense même pas que ce fruit pourrait être du poison. Le goût est insipide Mais comme disait Rue, cela se laisse manger. Et ce n'est pas du pison, comme se le dit un peu tard Katniss.

\- Merci encore pour le fruit. Est-ce que tu as trouvé un endroit où on peut se mettre à l'abri en hauteur pour dormir un peu. J'en profiterai pour mettre quelques pièges pour avoir que quoi manger un peu plus demain matin dit Katniss.

\- J'ai vu 2 grands arbres avec des grosses branches où on peut s'allonger sans problème sur la nuit, mais je n'ai pas vu de traces d'animaux.

\- Tu n'es pas une chasseuse car moi je vois plusieurs traces intéressantes. Par contre, tu es une cueilleuse car je n'avais pas vu ses fruits et j'aurai eu peur qu'ils soient du poison en réalité.

\- Donc, on fait alliance répond Rue

\- Oui dit Katniss et je propose que tu ailles cueillir quelques fruits pendant que je pose quelques pièges. Ensuite, on se prépare pour la nuit. Et demain est un autre jour.

Elles font ainsi, mangent légèrement ce qui laisse Katniss sur sa faim et vont chacun dans leur arbre et s'installèrent en hauteur comme elles l'avaient fait la veille pour y passer la nuit et essayer de dormir.

Leur sommeil est plutôt mauvais. Les mêmes rêves des 2 autres nuits sont de nouveau présent dans l'esprit de Katniss avec une nouvelle variante. Elle combat (elle-même) ces humains aux yeux jaunes dans l'arène près de la corne d'abondance. Elle se dit que ses rêves la touche trop. Mais c'est moins pire que les visions imposées par le poison des guêpes tueuses.

* * *

**Centre de Contrôle des Hunger Games – Lieu Inconnu**

Sur les écrans de contrôle, la lumière baisse annonçant la nuit. Tous les tributs survivants se replient sur leurs bases. Il n'y aura pas d'action cette nuit. Tout le monde préfère se reposer.

Seneca observe plus particulièrement Katniss et Rue en train de s'installer dans leurs arbres pour la nuit.

\- Vous êtes surs que les guêpes avaient leur plein de poison et non pas un cinquième, un quart, un tiers de doses comme nous l'avons vendu au grand public pour expliquer le réveil rapide de Katniss.

\- Je le confirme dit le technicien animalier. Elles étaient toutes à pleine charge de leur poison dit le technicien en charge des animaux. Et en plus, Katniss a été piqué 3 fois.

\- Est-ce que les guêpes ont eu le temps d'injecter tout leur poison ? Si cela n'est pas le cas, cela pourrait expliquer son rapide rétablissement dit le Grand Juge.

\- L'injection est très rapide. J'ai examiné les vidéos et l'état des guêpes, tout leur poison a bien été injecté. Vu la quantité, il aurait fallu au moins 2 bonnes journées pour que la tribut du secteur 12 s'en remette et non pas à peine 4 heures comme nous l'avons tous vu. Dès que les tributs se seront éloignés demain matin, je rapatrierai le nid des guêpes pour les examiner au cas improbable, il y aurait eu une erreur dans leur conception.

\- Donc la prétention de ce groupe disant que Katniss n'est pas ce qu'elle paraît serait exact.

\- Vu la résistance du tribut Katniss Everdeen au venin des guêpes, cela serait bien possible dit le responsable médicale. Mais j'ai repris le bilan médical réalisé lors de son arrivée à Capitole. Il n'y a rien à signaler. C'est une jeune file en bonne santé montrant quelques restes de carences alimentaires lors de son enfance Rien d'exceptionnel ou qui sort de l'ordinaire.

* * *

**Siège secret du Conseil des Observateurs - Capitole**

\- Tout cela confirme que Katniss est bien la Tueuse que nous recherchons dit le responsable.

\- Sauf si comme le dit la rumeur, c'était un venin dilué au tiers ou au quart de la dose normale dit son adjoint.

\- Vu leur perversité et leur sadisme, cela serait très étonnant.

Après quelques instants de réflexion, le responsable dit :

\- Est-ce qu'on a des gens dans l'organisation des jeux ?

\- J'ai déjà vérifié. Personne directement impliqué, mais nous pouvons fortement influencer certaines personnes.

\- Alors voyez ces personnes et faites une liste de ce qu'on peut envoyer à Katniss pour l'aider. Essayez de dépenser le minimum, je veux que le moins possible d'argent aille dans les mains de ces salopards.

\- D'accord, je m'y mets tout de suite.

\- Essayez d'organiser un envoi dès demain matin. N'oubliez d'envoyer aussi quelque chose à Rue. Les Tueuses sont notoirement protectrices de leurs proches. Autant nous mettre tout de suite dans ses bonnes grâces.


	6. Chapitre 6 - Qui est la Tueuse ?

**Chapitre 6 – Qui est la Tueuse ?**

**Arène des 74****eme**** Hunger Games**

Aux premières lueurs du faux soleil, Katniss et Rue se lèvent. Rue cueille quelques fruits dans les arbres. Katniss fait le tour de ses pièges en évitant l'arbre aux guêpes tueuses. La plupart sont vides et elle les reprend. Mais dans un piège, elle trouve un petit lapin étranglée. Katniss rejoint leur petit campement puis écorche le lapin avant de le faire griller sur un petit feu sans fumée. Ils le mangent avec un fruit comme petit déjeuner.

A la fin du petit déjeuner, 2 petits parachutes avec un petit container atterrissent doucement devant chacune d'entre elles. Il s'agit de cadeaux pour eux.

Dans son container, Katniss trouve une bouteille de boisson énergisante, des barres alimentaires à très hautes valeurs caloriques et chose très surprenante, un pieu en bois comme dans ses rêves nocturnes. Le tout était accompagné d'un petit mot : « Pour la Tueuse ». Dans son container, Rue trouve une gourde d'eau, des barres alimentaires classiques et un canif avee un petit mot : « De la part de la Tueuse ».

Rue, très étonnée, montre le mot à Katniss et demande :

\- Qui est cette Tueuse ? Je ne connais personne de ce nom. Et je ne crois pas que cela soit un titre ou une fonction au Capitole.

Katniss était dans ses réflexions avec le mot « Pour la Tueuse ». Dans ses rêves, elle avait entendu les jeunes femmes être appelé Tueuse ou se déclarer être la Tueuse ou une Tueuse. Mais elle sait qu'elle ne l'est pas. Elle n'a tué personne. Et elle espère bien sortir de ces Hunger Games sans tuer. Alors pourquoi ce mot « Pour la Tueuse » ?.

Elle présente son mot à Rue en disant :

-Voici le mot que je viens de recevoir.

\- Qu'est ce que cela veut dire ? Tu serais la Tueuse ? Pourtant tu n'as tué personne dans ces Hunger Games ?

\- Je n'ai aucune explication.

Mais dans son for intérieur, elle se rappelle ses rêves où elle avait entendu le mot à la Tueuse appliqué à ces adolescentes qui combattaient dans la nuit, ces humains étranges

\- Mais je crois que quelqu'un a décidé de me surnommer la Tueuse car il pense que je vais gagner les jeux en massacrant tout le monde. Je ne vous pas d'autres explications. Et Toi ? continua-t-elle.

\- Possible, mais c'est la première fois que je vois ça ou que j'entends parler de ce nom.

-Exact, mais il y a des gens bizarres partout. Bon après cela, que faisons-nous aujourd'hui : Exploration, attaque ou on campe ainsi ?

* * *

**Plateau de TV – Capitole - Panem**

Caesar Flickerman, le présentateur TV des Hunger Games, commente les cadeaux reçus par Katniss et Rue avec le nom de Tueuse :

\- Les cadeaux aux différents tributs sont une tradition des Hunger Games. Ils sont souvent indispensables aux candidats. En avoir ou ne pas en avoir constitue souvent la différence entre un vainqueur et un perdant. Ils sont parfois accompagnés de petits mots d'encouragement Mais c'est bien la première fois que le nom de Tueuse est utilisé pour une Tribut. Nos spécialistes viennent de me confirmer que cette expression n'a jamais été utilisée.

\- La Tueuse désigne ici indubitablement Katniss Everdeen du secteur 12 qui nous a fait si forte impression. Avec Peeta, on les appelait les amants maudits. Mais jamais Katniss n'a été appelé Tueuse. Nos équipes dans le secteur 12 vont interroger sa famille et ses amis voir si ce surnom lui était parfois attribué. Mais aucune personne n'a jamais dit cela.

\- Dans la tradition des cadeaux, ils sont anonymes. Mais pas cette fois-ci, c'est marqué, les Observateurs. Ils sont parfaitement inconnu du grand Public, de mon staff et de moi-même.

\- En conclusion, un nouveau mystère concernant Katniss et cela n'en manque pas déjà dans ces Hunger Games qui sont décidément hors normes en grande partie à cause d'elle.

* * *

**Présidence – Capitole - Panem**

\- Les gens du Conseil se sont manifestés. Je n'aime pas cela, dit le Président. Ils veulent précipiter le mouvement et se rappeler à notre bon souvenir ?

Se tournant vers son secrétaire général, le président demande :

\- Avez-vous retrouvé trace d'un accord que nous avons avec ce Conseil ? Qu'est ce qu'il dit ?

\- Nous avons retrouvé trace au fin fond de nos Archives. Il date de la Constitution de Panem bien avant la Guerre civile. C'était une copie de l'accord qu'il avait avec les Etats-Unis d'Amérique qui était l'état qui nous précédait et dont nous revendiquions, à l'époque, l'héritage. Une note manuscrite de mon prédécesseur de l'époque dit que cet accord n'aura probablement jamais de conséquences car la Lignée des Tueuses a disparu avant la Catastrophe qui a vu la création de Panem. Mais cela permettait d'avoir des informations sur ce qui se passait en dehors de Panem principalement et quelques dons de ce conseil. En résumé, une aide matérielle immédiate contre une promesse qui n'appliquerait probablement jamais. Mais aujourd'hui, ce que le conseil attendait est arrivé. Ils veulent être remboursés. Ils veulent Katniss Everdeen. Et si elle meurt, une autre sera appelée. Et s'il pense que nous sommes pour quelque chose dans sa mort, leur vengeance sera impitoyable pour que la prochaine Tueuse de Panem ne soit pas touchée par nous. Tel est l'analyse de mes services. Maintenant la décision vous appartient bien entendu monsieur le Président.

Se tournant vers un autre conseiller, le président Snow se tourne vers un autre Conseiller et lui demande :

\- Est-ce qu'il y a eu des Hunger Games interrompus pour une raison ou une autre ? Est-il arrivé qu'un tribut soit retiré ? Que prévoit le règlement des Hunger Games ? Ou même est ce qu'il y a un ancien règlement qui permettrait de le faire ?

\- Jamais, un Hunger Games n'a été interrompu pour quelque raison que ce soit. Seuls les 36e Hunger Games ont été retardés de quelques jours à cause d'un grave problème technique dans l'arène. On avait caché cela par une épidémie de gastroentérite au niveau des tributs, répond le conseiller.

\- Je me souviens de cela. J'étais l'assistant du grand Juge cette année, dit le président Snow en souriant.

\- Le règlement prévoit qu'on peut interrompre les Hunger Games que dans le cas où ils ne pourraient pas se poursuivre physiquement avec l'arène détruite ou si des gens de l'extérieur interviennent dans l'arène. Le grand Juge peut interrompre momentanément les Hunger Games et avec l'accord du gouvernement, les interrompre définitivement. Mais cela n'est jamais arrivé, dit le Conseiller.

\- Pour retirer un candidat dans l'arène, rien ne le permet dans le règlement. La seule manière de le faire est de prouver que cette personne n'est pas ce qu'elle paraît et que jamais, elle n'aurait dû être un Tribut. Dans ce cas, cela reviendrait à la règle des personnes extérieures dans l'arène, continue-t-il.

\- Donc on peut retirer Katniss Everdeen de l'arène sous ce prétexte, s'exclame le président Snow.

\- Oui, mais si elle intervient activement, il faudrait interrompre les Hunger Games. Hier, on aurait pu le faire sans problèmes quand elle était empoisonnée par les guêpes Tueuses en la faisant passer pour morte. Maintenant, on peut encore le faire, mais c'est plus problématique. Et dans ce cas, il faudra écarter d'une façon ou d'une autre, la tribut du secteur 11, Rue.

\- Que recommandez-vous ?

\- Pour nous, je ne vois que 2 choix possibles, soit nous attendons pour en savoir plus sur Katniss et ses dons. Soit nous agissons rapidement pour la retirer de l'arène.

Le président Snow réfléchit un instant et s'adresse à tous les conseillers.

\- Puisque vous êtes payés pour donner des conseils. Que recommandez-vous pour Katniss : Attendre, agir ou autre chose ?

Un conseiller qui n'avait pas encore parlé, dit :

\- On ne peut pas la tuer sans risquer de graves représailles, ni la laisser se faire tuer. Pour en savoir plus, il vaut mieux que le Conseil s'en occupe car ils connaissent beaucoup mieux ses pouvoirs et ses limites. Je pense que les Pacificateurs doivent avoir et vont bientôt avoir des agents dans le Conseil, et comme cela, nous en saurons plus sur elle, ce qui permettra de récupérer et d'utiliser la prochaine pour nous. Par contre, attendre c'est augmenter le risque d'un conflit que nous ne voulons pas pour l'instant. Eux, ils nous connaissent. Nous, nous ne les connaissons pas.

Un autre dit :

\- Je suis plus ou moins d'accord. Mais le principal problème est de savoir comment enlever Katniss de l'arène des Hunger Games sans les arrêter. Il faut que cela soit fait de la plus discrète possible car sinon les Hunger Games pourraient bien ne jamais s'en remettre.

D'un seul coup, le président Snow s'exclame :

\- Vous pouvez me rappeler quelle serait la fonction de Katniss d'après les gens du conseil : Elle serait une Tueuse de Vampire.

\- Les Vampires sont bien ces humains qui boivent le sang d'autres humains.

\- Tout à fait, il s'agit d'un mythe fondé sur le fait que dans les Temps anciens, certains personnes se réveillant dans leurs tombes et s'en sortaient plus ou moins folles et se mettaient à agresser tout le monde.

\- D'accord et se tournant vers le Conseiller spécialisé dans les Hunger Games,

\- On préparait bien une surprise pour les 75e Hunger Games, des humains suceurs de sang, des vampires.

\- Tout à fait.

\- Pourrait-on les utiliser pour les Hunger Games qui ont lieu actuellement ?

\- Je ne sais pas où on est actuellement. Je crois que les premiers spécimens sont prêts, mais loin d'être performants. Je vais me enseigner immédiatement pour savoir si on peut les utiliser maintenant.

\- S'ils sont prêts, nous avons la solution à tous les problèmes que pose le tribut Katniss Everdeen. C'est une Tueuse de Vampires, alors elle va les tuer ou se faire tuer et personne ne pourra rien dire et surtout ce fameux Conseil, conclut le président Snow.


	7. Chapitre 7 - La lance

**Chapitre 7 – La lance**

* * *

**Arène des 74****eme**** Hunger Games**

Pendant ce temps, les Carrières se préparent de nouveau à partir en chasse contre les isolés et surtout contre Katniss, leur principale rivale. Il chasse aussi Thresh qui a tué l'une des leurs.

Les isolés se préparent à de nouveau à une journée difficile, à se dissimuler de tous et à ne pas tomber dans les pièges de l'arène. Foxface suit de très loin le groupe Katniss-Rue. Celles-ci se demandent quoi faire : Explorer, attaquer ou rester là où elles sont.

Elles discutent ensemble du programme de la journée après avoir été interrompu par les étranges cadeaux pour la Tueuse.

\- On saura peut-être un jour qui est la Tueuse, dit Katniss. Mais cela ne règle pas le problème d'aujourd'hui. Est-ce qu'on reste ici ? Mais je n'aime pas cet arbre aux guêpes tueuses, soit, on continue d'explorer pour découvrir les secrets de l'Arène et les utiliser plus tard ou soit, on décide d'attaquer. Les Carrières contrôlent la Corne d'Abondance et donc la principale source de nourriture et d'eau. Ils peuvent se permettre d'attendre et pour nous, cela sera difficile. Qu'en penses-tu Rue ?

\- Si tu as une idée de comment éliminer ou réduire de manière significative leur avantage, cela serait une bonne idée de le faire, mais je n'ai pas d'idée de comment on pourrait le faire.

\- Le plus simple est de revenir de manière discrète vers la Corne d'Abondance et de voir ce qu'on peut faire pour réduire leur avantage. Mais on a un plus fort risque de tomber sur les Carrières et je pense qu'ils veulent à tout prix ma peau. Et si tu es là, tu seras leur cible aussi.

\- Oui, mais si on continue l'exploration, on a aussi des chances de tomber par hasard sur le groupe des Carrières.

\- Tu as raison, alors si tu es d'accord, je te propose qu'on fasse un petit tour aller voir cette Corne d'Abondance.

C'est ce qu'elles firent.

En s'approchant de la Corne d'abondance, elles voient le groupe des carrières dont Peeta est toujours membre s'éloigner au loin dans la direction opposée d'où elles viennent. Un seul est resté en garde armé d'une lance. Ils observent longuement la Corne d'Abondance et bougent dans le bois de façon à ce que le garde ne puisse pas les voir.

Katniss s'étonne qu'il ne laisse qu'un seul garde et elle s'apprête à s'approcher discrètement pour le neutraliser et détruire par le feu la corne d'abondance. Mais Rue la retient et lui dit :

\- As-tu remarqué les petites mottes autour de la Corne d'Abondance ?

Katniss les avait vus sans leur prêter attention.

\- Est-ce que cela serait des pièges ? continue Rue.

Alors Katniss se souvient du contenu de la Corne d'abondance qu'elle avait observée pendant une minute et se souvient d'avoir vu des mines. Elle répond à Rue :

\- Je pense que ces mottes cachent des mines. La Corne est bien protégée et le garde surveille le seul chemin disponible. Une bonne idée serait de pouvoir les faire toutes exploser au même moment et détruire ainsi les réserves de la Corne d'Abondance.

\- Bonne idée, mais je ne vois pas comment faire cela.

\- Alors continuons à observer la Corne d'Abondance sous différents angles.

C'est ce qu'ils firent

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Katniss observa un sac de pommes au sommet de la pyramide des réserves et se dit que si elle peut le percer le sac des pommes, celles-ci se répandront avec assez de forces sur le périmètre et faire exploser de nombreuses mines détruisant ainsi tout ou au moins une bonne partie des réserves des Carrières.

Elles s'avancent vers la Corne d'Abondance. Katniss estime la force et direction vent par l'émiettement des feuilles. Avant qu'elle encoche une flèche, elle voit du coin de l'œil, Foxface, la tribut du secteur 7 danser dans le champ en évitant les mines posées et les Carrières. Elle arrive à voler de la nourriture et à repartir par un chemin différent sans que le garde laissé en faction avec une lance ne la voie.

Katniss ne peut s'empêcher de l'admirer par son audace, son habileté et son intelligence. Mais elle doit toujours détruire la réserve de la Corne d'abondance. Pour cela, il faut percer d'une flèche le sac de pommes pour qu'il se répande sur les mines et les fasse exploser.

Elle tend son arc et lance une flèche qui perce de part en part le sac de pommes. Il est déchiré et les pommes tombent tout autour des réserves et frappant les mines assez forte pour qu'elles explosent tous d'un coup, détruisant une grande partie des réserves.

Elle se retire aussitôt et elle se dit en son for intérieur qu'elle aurait peut-être dû faire la même chose que Foxface et voler quelques vivres avant de tout détruire. Mais il est trop tard pour avoir des regrets.

Elle rejoint Rue plus loin dans la forêt et elles s'éloignent à toute vitesse. Elles voient de loin le groupe des carrières rejoindre la corne d'abondance et Clavo tuer le garde.

Une minute plus tard, un coup de canon annonçant la mort du garde retentit.

Mais elles ont été moins discrètes qu'elles ne l'ont pensé et Marvel, le tribut du secteur 1 s'est lancé à leur poursuite tout seul.

* * *

**Plus loin dans la forêt**

Katniss est 5 mètres devant Rue et voit soudain Marvel 10 mètres devant elle. Celui-ci lance son pilum sur elle.

Elle le voit arriver comme s'il était lent. Elle a le temps de réagir de se pousser et de le laisse passé mais en même temps, elle se souvient que rue est juste derrière elle et qu'elle peut être toucher par le pilum. Alors elle tend la main pour la saisir, le retourne et le lance sur Marvel. Le pilum le transperce de part en part ainsi que l'arbre derrière Marvel. Il respire quelques secondes avant de lâcher son dernier souffle. 30 secondes plus tard, le canon retentit.

Alors Katniss comprend qu'il s'est passé quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Il est pratiquement impossible de se saisir d'une lance en plein vol et encore plus de la retourner contre son lanceur à pleine vitesse. Elle vient d'accomplir quelque chose d'impossible. Encore plus impossible qu'il ait transpercé un homme et un arbre d'un diamètre d'environ 20 cm derrière. De là où elle est, elle voit nettement la pointe de la lance ressortir de l'arbre. Marvel est cloué à l'arbre par son propre pilum. Pendant quelques instants, Katniss reste stupéfaite d'étonnement devant ce qu'elle a fait. Rue qui est derrière elle n'a pas bien vu ce qui s'est passé. Elle a vu surgir Marvel avec sa lance devant eux et l'instant d'après, il est transpercé par sa lance et cloué à un arbre.

Katniss repend vite ses esprits et dit à Rue :

\- Vite, on fout le camp. D'autres peuvent arriver à tout instant et on aura moins de chances la prochaine fois.

Et elles s'enfoncent dans le bois.

* * *

**Plateau de Caesar Flickerman**

Le grand écran les montre s'éloignant dans le bois, se rapetissant petit à petit et devenant au bout de quelques minutes invisibles par les téléspectateurs.

Caesar Flickerman se retourne vers le public et les caméras et dit avec beaucoup d'émotion dans son ton :

\- Voila, nous avons tout vu l'impossible : Intercepter une lance ou plus précisément un pilum, en plein vol et la retourner contre son lanceur, et ainsi le tuer en l'empalant contre un arbre. Je frémis encore en voyant la pointe de la lance rouge de sang ressortir de l'autre coté de l'arbre. Je vais demander au réalisateur de nous repasser toute la scène au ralenti image par image.

Sur l'écran du plateau TV et sur tous les écrans de tout Panem, on revoit la scène au ralenti et tout le monde constate que si tout va très lentement, Katniss bouge comme si on était dans le monde normal. Donc elle va beaucoup plus vite que tout le monde.

Caesar reprend la parole

\- Je crois que nous venons de voir la scène marquante des 74e Hunger Games. Quelque soit le vainqueur qui sera très probablement Katniss Everdeen du Secteur 12, tout le monde se souviendra de cette scène du renvoi d'une lance.

Caesar fait une pause d'une dizaine de secondes comme s'il était en pleine réflexion :

\- Je ne sais pas si je devrai vous le dire. Mais il y a une étrange rumeur qui court dans Capitole. Elle dit que Katniss Everdeen n'aurait jamais du être une Tribut. Car elle n'est pas ce qu'elle parait être, une simple adolescente du secteur 12. Rappelons-nous notre histoire pour bien comprendre cette rumeur.

\- Comme vous le savez tous, Panem est né d'une terrible guerre qui a vu détruire une grande partie du monde. Là où nous sommes, se trouvait le plus grand pays du monde de cette époque : les Etats-unis d'Amérique. Leurs savants ont mené différentes recherches dans des domaines dont nous avons peu idée. Il y a quelques décennies, on a découvert certains papiers qui parlaient de la volonté de créer des supersoldats. On a pensé pendant longtemps que tout cela étaient des travaux théoriques. Ceci est un fait connu et on en a tiré quelques divertissements qui nous ont tous distrait.

\- Maintenant, j'entre dans le domaine de la rumeur pure et simple. Il y a quelques années, on aurait découvert que nos lointains ancêtres avaient commencé à créer ces supersoldats. Ces documents ne disaient rien des résultats. Avec ces archives, on a trouvé des marqueurs pouvant indiquer qu'une personne serait un supersoldat. Mais les gardiens se sont dits que ces supersoldats ont peut-être survécu et ont eu une descendance qui existerait encore de nos jours. A partir ce ces marqueurs, ils auraient constitué des tests pour les trouver. Comme tout tribut, Katniss a été examiné médicalement de manière poussée et des échantillons sont allés dans un service secret des Gardiens. Là, on aurait découvert que Katniss possède ces marqueurs.

\- Donc en résumé, selon la rumeur, Katniss est un supersoldat non entraînée. Cela ferait d'elle automatiquement un gardien et aucun gardien ne peut bien sûr être un Tribut. Mais je vous rappelle que tout cela n'est qu'une rumeur et il y a encore un quart d'heure, je pensais cela. Mais après voir vu ces images comme vous tous, je me demande si la rumeur ne serait pas vraie d'une certaine façon.

Alors Caesar se tourne vers un homme et le présente ainsi :

\- Je vous présente Hadrianus Caesaris. C'est l'un des plus grands spécialistes concernant les règlements sur les Hunger Games. Vous le voyez de temps en temps pour nous expliquer certains points de détails sur l'organisation des Jeux. Si cette rumeur concernant Katniss Everdeen, la tribut du secteur 12 est vrai d'une façon ou d'une autre, Que se passerait-t-il ?

\- Mon cher Caesar, la loi sur les Hunger Games et les divers règlements les concernant ne prévoient rien de tel. Notre organisateur serait dans ce cas face à 3 possibilités : Continuer les Hunger Games avec tous les tributs dont Katniss, neutraliser les Hunger Games, le temps que Katniss soit retirée des Jeux ou alors arrêter les Hunger Games puisque la présence de Katniss a changé de manière irréversible les 74eme Hunger Games.

Le problème de Katniss est qu'elle a été choisie de manière parfaitement régulière comme la tribut du secteur 12. Elle s'est protée volontaire pour remplacer sa sœur cadette qui pourrait être aussi dans ce cas. Pendant l'entraînement, elle était assez douée pour avoir obtenu la note de 11/12, mais elle n'était pas hors normes.

Ces dons exceptionnels ne sont apparus qu'après le début des Hunger Games. Ils sont devenus apparents avec ce retournement spectaculaire de lance. Si la rumeur de supersoldat était vraie, cela voudrait dire que le stress de la compétition aurait activé ses capacités exceptionnelles. Mais cela ne change rien pour Katniss car elle est dans l'arène de manière régulière. Notre cher ami Seneca notre grand organisateur ne peut pas interrompre les Hunger Games à cause des nouveaux dons de Katniss. Pour qu'il puisse l'interrompre, il faudrait qu'il y ait une intervention extérieure ou une défaillance de la structure rendant impossible la poursuite des Hunger Games.

En conclusion, l'organisation des Hunger Games ne peut retirer par eux-mêmes, ni interrompre les jeux. Ils n'ont pas le pouvoir de la faire. Seul le président Snow et le gouvernement de Panem ont ce pouvoir. Mais le feront-ils est une toute autre question ?

* * *

**Centre des Observateurs – Capitole - Panem**

\- Vous avez bien enregistré cette scène.

\- Oui avec toutes les reprises suivant tous les angles disponibles. On l'envoie au siège. Ils pourront avoir un exploit de notre nouvelle Tueuse.

\- Je crois que jamais aucune Tueuse a renvoyé une lance et a ainsi empalé son ennemi qui venait d'essayer de la tuer.

\- Je n'ai rien lu dans les journaux des Observateurs. Mais beaucoup ont été perdus ou détruits. De plus, peu des ennemis des Tueuses utilisaient une lance.

\- C'est vrai.

* * *

**Siège du Gouvernement**

Katniss s'est révélé hors normes, on ne peut plus le cacher dit le Président Snow

\- Que recommandez-vous ? continue-t-il en s'adressant aux conseillers présents.

\- Seneca Crane vient de nous faire dire qu'il ne fera rien pour lui-même. Soit on laisse faire au risque de nous attirer de graves ennuis avec le Conseil, soit nous arrêtons les Hunger Games répond un de ses conseillers.

\- Et pour la solution Vampirique ?

\- Elle peut être prête dans la soirée.

\- Bien, on va utilise la rumeur du supersoldat pour neutraliser les Hunger Games. Les vampires attaquent par surprise. ils pourront soit tuer tout le monde et on suit sur les écrans de tout Panem, l'intervention des Gardiens qui subiront des pertes mais tueront tous les vampires qui resteront, soit Katniss arrive à les tuer et les Hunger Games sont arrêtes pour cause d'intrusion et on récupère Katniss pour nous comme ressource primordiale. Et dans ce cas, on laissera le Conseil conseiller de manière discrète. Comme cela, minimum de problèmes avec nous. Si les vampires tuent Katniss, pas de problèmes, elle sera morte ne faisant son devoir et le Conseil ne posera pas de problèmes.

\- Si Katniss meurent et d'autres tributs survivent ?

\- Les Hunger Games seront arrêtées et les survivants avec ou sans Katniss seront déclarés vainqueurs conjointement. Tout le monde sera content.

\- Et pour les futurs Hunger Games ?

\- Ils auront lieu de nouveau. Ils sont très populaires à Capitole. N'oublions pas cette vielle maxime romaine : Panem et Circenses : Du pain et des jeux. C'est ce que tout demande nos concitoyens et nous allons leur offrir des Hunger Games exceptionnels. On devra peut-être changer leur forme. On verra bien après.


	8. Chapter 8 - Pause

**Chapitre 8 – Pause**

* * *

_**Note de l'auteur : **__Ce n'est pas une pause dans la rédaction de cette fanfiction. _

* * *

**Arène des Hunger Games**

Voici une heure que le coup de canon avait retenti pour Marvel. Les Carrières ont compris que c'est probablement lui qui a été tué et très probablement par Katniss.

D'un seul coup, une musique éclate, celle des grandes annonces des Hunger Games. Le visage de Seneca Crane apparaît sur le toit du dôme. Il annonce :

\- Les 74eme Hunger Games sont neutralisés. Suite à plusieurs anomalies, le gouvernement a demandé aux organisateurs de suspendre de manière momentanée les 74eme Hunger Games, le temps de remédier à celles-ci. De ce fait, aucune action hostile ne peut avoir lieu pendant cette pause dans l'enceinte des Hunger Games sous peine d'élimination immédiate. Les Tributs doivent rester à l'endroit où il se trouve actuellement sauf s'ils se trouvent dans un endroit dangereux. Ils recevront d'ici peu un ravitaillement en eau, nourriture et médicament si nécessaire à l'endroit où il se trouve maintenant. Dés que les 74e Hunger Games pourront reprendre, vous en serez informés ainsi que des modifications éventuelles du règlement.

Rue s'exclame :

\- Je parie que c'est pour toi. Ils veulent te retirer.

\- Et pourquoi cela serait moi, dit de mauvaise humeur Katniss qui pense que Rue a peut-être raison.

\- Il faut attendre et voir. Cela pourrait être dû à de multiples raisons. La première est que tout simplement, une partie des écrans de Panem ne reçoivent plus les Hunger Games. Ou alors une partie du Dôme ne répond plus ou les organisateurs ont fait quelque chose qu'ils n'auraient pas dû faire. On peut aller très loin dans cela. Profitons-en pour se reposer et bien manger.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, 2 petits containers avec leurs parachutes tombent à coté d'eux. Ils contiennent une gourde d'eau, des barres protéinés, des pâtes de fruit, une pomme et une boite de conserve auto chauffante pour qu'ils puissent manger quelque chose de chaud.

* * *

**Plateau de Caesar Flickerman**

\- Comme vous le voyez tous sur vos écrans, les Hunger Games sont suspendus. La raison officielle est de graves anomalies. Quel sont ces anomalies ? Nous ne le savons pas. Mais cela risque de durer car les organisateurs ont parachuté du ravitaillement à tous les tributs qui restent sur le terrain. Ce ravitaillement consiste en gourde d'eau, barre protéinés, pâte de fruits, fruits. Bref, tout ce qu'il faut pour tenir plusieurs heures, dit le célèbre présentateur Caesar.

Se tournant vers Hadrianus Caesaris qui est resté sur le plateau, Caesar lui demande :

\- Est-ce que nous voyons sur nos écrans est-il bien réglementaire ?

\- Oui et non. Dans le cas d'une suspension, toute action est interdite surtout toute action hostile. Il est juste permis que si un combat soit en cours ou allait commencer que les 2 parties s'éloignent jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient hors de vue. Ravitailler n'est prévue que si la suspension va durer plusieurs heures. Mais le faire aussi rapidement montre que cela était prévu depuis un bon moment. Car il faut préparer tous ses containers et ils ne sont qu'à la demande. C'est même la première fois qu'ils sont utilisés dans les Hunger Games.

\- Comme c'est la première neutralisation ou suspension des Hunger Games depuis leur création. Et après, que va-t-il se passer ?

\- Nous regarderons cela ensemble.

\- Vous ne voulez pas en dire plus ?

\- Parce que tout simplement, je n'en sais pas plus. Ce que nous vivons est absolument hors normes.

* * *

**Centre des Observateurs – Capitole - Panem**

\- Nos contacts dans le gouvernement disent qu'on va bientôt retirer Katniss des Hunger Games. Mais ils hésitent encore sur la raison officielle et surtout que faire du reste des Hunger Games. Ils disent que dans 2 ou 3 heures, cela sera bon. On m'a dit même de manière très officieuse qu'on attend les décisions finales du président Snow sur le futur déroulement des 74e Hunger Games.

* * *

**Présidence - Capitole - Panem**

\- Les vampires attaqueront au crépuscule. Tout est prêt. Les unités spéciales interviendront 30 mn après. Les organisateurs des Hunger Games ne sont pas au courant. Ils savent juste qu'il y a quelque chose de spécial en cours, dit un conseiller.

\- Vous allez avoir une conférence avec Seneca Crane sur les différentes options de sortie de Katniss Everdeen. Pour qu'il joue le rôle de fusible, il ne doit se douter de rien de ce que nous préparons. Si Katniss survit, on peut se servir de cela après, dit un autre conseiller.

\- Quand sera-t-il en ligne ? demande le président Snow.

\- Dans une minute.

\- Bien, je suis prêt à l'embobiner et je suis bon à cela, dit le président Snow en souriant.


	9. Chapitre 9 - Les Vampires arrivent

**Chapitre 9 – Les Vampires arrivent**

* * *

**Arène des Hunger Games**

Comme le temps se déroule lentement et il ne se passe rien alors tout le monde attend.

Katniss assis contre un tronc d'arbre s'endort et rêve :

Elle est dans l'arène, le lumière devient crépusculaire. Et d'un seul coup, le cauchemar de ses rêves apparaît. Les êtres qu'on pourrait appeler des vampires sont dans l'arène et attaquent tous les tributs. Ils sont moins nombreux que les Tributs. Mais ils attaquent groupés et leur première cible sont les Tributs de la Corne d'Abondance. Leurs compétences au combat ne font guère le poids face à ses êtres que même les pires blessures n'arrêtent pas. Seule Clove oppose une résistance efficace face un de ces vampires. Mais elle est submergée par le nombre.

Après ils se dirigent vers elle et Rue. Rue est tuée dés le début du combat. Elle résiste et arrive à en tuer 2 vampires et au prix de sa vie, un troisième vampire. En mourant, elle voit une foule de gardiens lourdement armés intervenir dans leurs uniformes blancs.

Elle se réveille après ce rêve tellement réaliste qu'elle se tâte pour sentir ses blessures. Mais elle n'a rien. Tout était dans ses rêves. La situation n'a pas évolué dans l'arène. Tout le monde attend comme tout le monde à travers Panem.

Soudain, le lumière baisse et le ciel devient crépusculaire.

Katniss et Rue lèvent la tête vers le sommet du dôme se demandant ce qui se passe. Il n'y a aucune annonce de la reprise des Hunger Games ou d'un autre événement. Que se passe-t-il ? se demandent-elles dans leur for intérieur.

Les autres Tributs se posent la même question ainsi que tout Panem qui regarde cette baisse de lumière inexpliquée sur leurs écrans.

Mais Katniss a compris, mais en même temps, pourquoi croirait-elle des rêves. Les rêves sont des fantasmes de l'esprit pas la réalité ou l'annonce d'une réalité. Les rêves prophétiques sont une légende ou pour les dramas. Mais son instinct lui dit que la bataille contre ses créatures aux yeux jaunes va commencer.

Et le plus sur moyen de gagner et surtout de survivre à cela est d'aller à la Corne d'abondance. Les meilleurs combattants sont là-bas. Il faut y aller très rapidement. Sinon son rêve deviendra réalité et elle n'a pas du tout l'intention de mourir maintenant. Alors elle ramasse ses armes, son sac et crie à Rue :

\- Ramasse tes affaires tout de suite et suis-moi, ils ont décidé d'une fin spéciale et cela ne va pas du tout nous plaire. Il faut qu'on soit le plus vite possible à la Corne d'Abondance.

Très surprise, Rue hésite un peu et fait ce que Katniss vient de lui ordonner. Très impatiente, Katniss dit :

\- On coure le plus vite possible vers la Corne d'Abondance, tout va se décider là-bas.

Et elles se mettent à courir et Katniss prend très vite une nette avance.

* * *

**Centre des Observateurs – Capitole - Panem**

Les Observateurs en regardant Katniss et Rue ont compris ce qui se passe.

L'observateur junior dit même :

\- C'est pas vrai, ils n'ont pas osé faire cela. Ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils ont déclenché.

\- Oh, si réplique l'Observateur senior. C'est dans le style du président Snow. Mais tu as raison, il va le regretter amèrement, très amèrement. Voilà pourquoi Katniss a été activé.

* * *

**Sur toutes les TV de Panem**

Caesar Flickerman dit avec un air très étonné.

\- Je ne comprends pas du tout ce que fait Katniss. Elle se précipite vers ses pires ennemis. Elle est suivie de Rue. Tout ses Hunger Games n'ont plus aucun sens.

\- Attendez, on me signale que Foxface, la tribut du secteur 7 ferait de même ce qui confirme qu'elle suit de loin Katniss et Rue depuis un bon nomment. Mais quel mouche a piqué Katniss ?. Continuons à observer. On comprendra ainsi peut-être, conclut-il.

* * *

**Arène des Hunger Games**

Katniss coure de plus en plus vite vers la Corne d'Abondance. Elle suit ce que les rêves lui ont dit ce qui va se passer. Elle sait que tout va se décider à la Corne d'Abondance. Elle peut complètement se tromper et elle l'espère réellement.

Mais elle n'entend plus Rue derrière elle. Elle ralentit et se retourne. Elle voit au loin dans les arbres, Rue complètement essoufflée, qui marche maintenant, les mains sur les cotes. Elle est à plus de 200 m de Katniss qui se demande comment en quelques minutes, elle a pu prendre près de 200 m à Rue la laissant complètement essoufflée. Elle voit au loin des cheveux roux qui doivent appartenir à Foxface.

Alors Katniss fait demi-tour et revient auprès de Rue, et dit :

\- La vitesse est ce qui compte le plus. Alors tu vas te mettre à califourchon sur mes épaules et on coure vars la Corne d'Abondance. Plus vite on y sera , plus on aura de chances de survivre.

Là, elle voit au loin quelque chose des roux qui lui fait penser aux cheveux de Foxface et elle lui crie de toutes ses forces dans sa direction :

\- Si tu veux vivre, fonce vers la Corne d'Abondance ou cache toi au plus profond de l'arène dans la meilleure cachette que tu pourras trouver.

Puis Katniss avec Rue sur ses épaules et tout son petit sac fonce vers la Corne d'Abondance. Elle ne se retourne pas.

Mais sur les écrans de Panem, on voit Foxface suivre le conseil de Katniss et fait la même chose qu'elle et courir vers la Corne d'Abondance.

Personne n'a oublié les paroles du présentateur Caesar Flickerman :

\- Mais je ne comprend plus rien du tour d'un air désespéré.

Katniss court le plus vite possible. Elle arrive en quelques minutés à proximité de la Corne d'Abondance. Seul le Centre de Contrôle est effaré de la vitesse de Katniss. Cela renforce pour eux la théorie officieuse du supersoldat.

* * *

**Corne d'abondance -** **Arène des Hunger Games**

Le groupe des carrière comme tous les autres Tributs survivants, attend la reprise ou la fin des Hunger Games. Mais l'attente les use.

D'un seul coup, la lumière des Arènes passe au crépusculaire sombre. Est-ce l'annonce de la nuit et de la reprise des Hunger Games ? Ou alors les organisateurs veulent une lumière spéciale pour la fin des Hunger Games ? Mais pour cela, il y a peu de chance.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils ont une plus grande surprise. Ils voient Katniss courir vers eux avec Rue sur ses épaules. Elle viennent des bois au Nord de la Corne d'abondance. C'est le Hunger Games des grands évènements sans précédent.

Clove qui est inquiète depuis un moment regarde elle de l'autre coté le long de la rive du lac. Elle voit apparaître des silhouettes humaines qui courent vers eux. Elle comprend très vite qu'elles ne correspondent à aucun Tribut et qu'ils ne sont certainement pas des Protecteurs.

En approchant, Katniss crie vers les Tributs :

\- Armez-vous. Ceux qui approchent veulent vous tuer.

La première à réagir est Clove qui fait face à ceux qui arrivent. Les autres sortent leurs armes ou se précipitent vers ceux à leur disposition et qui restent de la destruction des stocks de la Corne d'Abondance par Katniss. La plupart pointent leurs armes vers Katniss. Mais ils savent qu'ils ne peuvent l'attaquer car les Hunger Games sont encore officiellement neutralisés.

Arrivés à une dizaine de mètres d'eux, elle se baisse et Rue descend des épaules de Katniss. Celle-ci tend vers la main vers les silhouettes qu'observent Clavo et qui courent vers eux. Elle dit :

\- Voilà vos ennemis, puis elle s'adresse à Rue

\- Sort ton poignard et si on tombe, fuis à toutes jambes vers la foret et n'essaye de combatte avec nous.

Et ceux-ci approchent très vite.

Plusieurs du groupe des tributs de carrière se tournent vers les nouveaux arrivants qui ne sont pas manifestement des autres Tributs, des Protecteurs ou des organisateurs des Hunger Games.

Cato a aussi l'arme à la main et surveille attentivement Katniss qu'il sait être dangereuse. Au-delà à plus de 200 m, il voit Foxface, la tribut du secteur 7 en train de sortir de la foret et courir elle aussi vers la Corne d'Abondance sur les traces de Katniss et de Rue. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi 3 des Tributs se précipitent vers la Corne d'Abondance alors que les cris derrière signale l'arrivée de nouvelles personnes non identifiés et en plus Katniss leur crie que ces nouveaux venus veulent les tuer. Il ne sait que faire. Mais il doit se décider très vite.

Sa décision, avec les Jeux neutralisés, est que Katniss n'est pas une menace. Par contre, ces inconnus, on ne sait pas et il se retourne l'arme à la main vers ces inconnus et il distingue très vite : 3 hommes et 2 femmes. Ils sont humains et adultes. Mais ils ne sont pas en uniforme et ne semblent pas être des organisateurs.

Katniss passe à travers le groupe des Tributs, l'arc à la main et lorsqu'ils sont à environ 100 m, elle commence à tirer vers les arrivants. Elle en a le temps d'en toucher 2 dont un au cœur et l'homme explose en poussière. La femme blessée n'est pas affectée par la flèche qu'il a reçu en plein ventre, cela l'a juste ralenti car elle a retiré la flèche de son bas ventre et il n'y avait pas de sang. Mais dés qu'elle avait encoché une flèche, les 5 arrivants se mettent à courir beaucoup plus rapidement qu'un être humain ne pourrait le faire. Trois d'entre eux arrivent sur eux et le quatrième les suit à 20 m après avoir élever la flèche de son ventre.. Ils sont les meilleurs combattants des Tributs, mais ils ne savent pas eux qu'ils sont car à leur connaissance, un être humain ne devient pas poussière quand on le frappe au cœur sauf de vielles légendes qu'on raconte pour faire peur.

En tirant, Katniss se rappelant ses rêves et espérant de ne pas dire de grosses bêtises, leur dit :

\- Pour les tuer, c'est le cœur ou la tête et rien d'autre. Sinon, ils vont vous tuer.

Le temps de dire tout cela et le combat a déjà commencé. La première victime est Glimmer qui avait été blessé par Thresh le jour précédent. L'homme brun au masque affreux se précipite sur elle et elle reste paralysée incapable de réagir. Il lui plante les canines dans la jugulaire et commence à boire le sang de Glimmer.

Clavo maintient une autre homme noir au masque affreux aussi à l'autre bout de son épée. Mais on a l'impression que l'homme joue au chat et à la souris avec Clavo.

Katniss a jeté son arc à terre et tiré son épée et s'est précipité vers la femme blonde au masque affreux et elle l'attaque franchement. La femme recule devant elle et dit :

\- Enfin une Tueuse, j'en n'ai pas affronté depuis longtemps. Mais tu es une vraie novice sans formation. Cela va être facile. La chance des débutants, cela n'existe pas.

L'autre femme au masque affreux arrive sur le lieu du combat après avoir retirer la flèche de son corps. On voit juste une déchirure au niveau du ventre dans sa chemise. Elle se précipité vers le sur l'homme armé d'une épée qui n'est pas encore engagé dans le combat : Peeta.

Rue a son poignard et se tient à 50 m du lieu de combat et elle est effrayée car rien ne l'a préparé à ce qu'elle voit. Fox face est 50 m derrière hésitant à courir vers la foret et l'abri des arbres, mai elle a peur en faisant cela d'attirer l'attention des créatures qu viennent de les attaquer. Cato a son arme prête au combat, mis il hésite de savoir qui combattre. Il sait que s'enfuir est se condamner à mort. Il vaut mieux combattre mais il prend quelques secondes pour avoir la meilleure solution pour gagner ce combat. Car il sait maintenant que c'est un combat à mort entre les Tributs et ces créatures. Le Capitole a décidé d'utiliser ce joker pour ne pas avoir à interrompre les Hunger Games. Il se dit que le vainqueur officiel sera Thresh du secteur 11 qui est au loin bien caché dans la foret et dès qu'ils seront vaincus, les Pacificateurs interviendront en masse avec armement lourd.

Thresh est loin de la Corne d'abondance dans une nouvelle position défensive. Il attend soit la fin des Hunger Games, soit l'assaut des Carrières. Il ne sait rien du combat qui vient de commencer à la Corne d'Abondance. Mais il ne comprend pas cette lueur crépusculaire.


	10. Chapter 10 - Le combat

**Chapitre 10 – Le combat**

* * *

**Plateau de Caesar Flickerman**

Sur tous les écrans de TV de Panem, on voit ces créatures légendaires qui sont les vampires combattre les Tributs survivants. Tout le monde se demande qui sont-elles. Personne ne veut croire que ce sont des vampires. Ce sont des légendes ou des créatures des dramas pour faire peur. Cela n'existe pas.

Caesar Flickerman pose la question à ses invités sur son plateau :

\- Qui sont ces gens ? On dirait des vampires. Mais ils n'existent pas.

Un de ses interlocuteurs lui répond :

\- Les Vampires sont des vielles légendes qui existait déjà bien avant la destruction du monde ancien. Traditionnellement, on les reliait au fait qu'on enterrait des gens qu'on croyait morts et qui était seulement dans le coma. Elle se réveillait dans leur cercueil et avait un mal à fou à sortir quand elles le pouvaient. Les personnes qui s'en sortaient étaient parfois à moitié folle et pouvaient agresser d'autres personnes. Puis à partir de cela, toute une mythologie s'est construite. Un de ses mythes est que si on perce le cœur d'un vampire, il meurt et son corps se transforme en poussière y compris leurs vêtements comme si son cadavre vieillissait d'un coup de plusieurs siècles. Là, nous avons vu un des ses hommes se transformer en poussière avec une flèche en plein cœur.

\- Pour nous, le mythe est devenu réalité, conclut Caesar. Alors regardons la suite sur nos écrans : Voyons un mythe vrai et peut-être en verront-nous d'autres, dit-il avec un petit clin d'œil.

* * *

**Corne d'abondance -** **Arène des Hunger Games**

Le combat contre ces créatures, non ces vampires, se dit Katniss, continue. Glimmer se fait vider de son sang à grand flot par le vampire aux cheveux bruns qui est de train de boire ce sang à l'artère carotide. Elle est train de mourir.

Cato, le seul armé d'une épée qui ne combat pas se précipite au secours de l'autre Tribut du Secteur 2, Clove qui affronte le second vampire masculin. Le vampire est surpris de se retrouver face à 2 combattants expérimentés. Il reçoit de nombreuses coupures, mais tout Panem voit qu'elles s'estompent très vite. Il est très rapide mais Clove le contre assez facilement. Elle est aussi presque aussi rapide que le vampire. Ce combat prend presque toute l'attention du vampire masculin. Et Cato en profite pour l'égorger. Cela ne tue pas le vampire mais il s'effondre en se tenant le gorge et Clove en profite pour lui percer le cœur. Elle se rappelle les conseils de Katniss juste avant le combat. Le vampire éclate en poussière. Un de moins.

**Le bilan est 2 vampires contre un Tribut.**

Fier de cette victoire rapide, Cato se précipite sur le vampire qui vient de boire le sang de Glimmer. Mais il déchante vite et le combat tourne vite à l'avantage du vampire. Il ne veut pas faire de fioritures comme l'autre.

Par contre, Clove a couru aider Katniss contre son vampire. La vampire se retrouve contre 2 adversaires dont une très forte et l'autre seulement forte. Et le combat tourne rapidement à son désavantage. Elle aura droit à une double mort avec l'épée de Katniss en plein cœur et une tentative de décapitation par Clove. Par bonheur pour elles, elles ne se sont pas gênées mutuellement contre la vampire.

Cato lui est mort après un bref combat où l'autre vampire femme lui avait arraché son épée et l'avait retourné contre lui. Elle lui avait planté dans le ventre, boit un peu ce son sang à la carotide de Cato puis lui a cassé la nuque.

**Résultat : 3 vampires tués contre 2 Tributs.**

* * *

**Bureau de la Présidence, Panem, Capitole,**

Le président Snow se dit :

\- C'est cela ses fameux combattants que rien n'arrête. Ils se font massacrer par les Tributs. Bon d'accord la super Katniss en a tue la majorité. Si cela continue comme cela, il faudra remettre Katniss à ce Conseil et les Hunger Games seront terminés et peut-être définitivement. Il faudra alors les remplacer par autre chose.

Il a déjà quelques idées là-dessus. Cela fait des années qu'il y pense de temps en temps. Il s'est toujours émerveillé que les Hunger Games continue ainsi. Un de ses projets avaient été d'intégrer des délinquants juvéniles du Capitole dans les Hunger Games. Il gardait cela pour calmer l'agitation dans les Districts.

* * *

**Corne d'abondance -** **Arène des Hunger Games**

Le combat entre les Tributs et les vampires continuent dans l'arène. Il reste plus que 2 vampires.

La dernière vampire a peu de problèmes pour vaincre Peeta malgré sa force car in ne comprend ce qu'il affronte. La vampire saisit son bras armé et le maintient éloigné avec son bras droit et avec sa main gauche, elle saisit le cou de Peeta et boit goulûment. Après une bonne rasade, elle se relève et s'écrie :

\- Très bon.

Puis elle regarde la scène de combat et elle constate qu'ils sont plus que 2. L'autre femme qui combat bien l'a tué avec son compagnon qui vient d'être tuer.

Son humain est vivant mais ne peut rien faire pour un bon moment. Elle l'assomme d'un bon coup de poing au sommet du crane pour s'en assurer.

**Résultat : 3 vampires tués contre 3 Tributs tués ou hors de combat.**

Mais la vue très perçante de vampire en arrivant lui avait montré l'arrivée de la Tueuse avec une petite fille sur le dos. Elle est à une centaine de mètres du combat, c'est une petite adolescente comme elle l'avait vu au départ. Mais si elle s'en assure de sa possession, elle contrôle la Tueuse et donc les autres combattants, les Tributs comme il les appelle. Si elle a bien compris, cela promet d'être un monde très intéressant pour elle et les siens si elle survit à ce combat.

Elle se précipite vers Rue pour pouvoir la capturer. Pendant ce temps, l'autre vampire, un homme va tenir à distance la Tueuse et l'autre Tribut qui ressemble de plus en plus à une autre Tueuse. Mais normalement, il y a une seule Tueuse bien que dans l'ancien monde, ce n'était plus le cas à la fin et de loin.

En la voyant, la petite adolescente, une noire, mais elle n'est pas une raciste et le sang d'une Noire vaut bien le sang d'une Blanche, essaye de fuir. Mais elle n'est pas assez rapide pour une vampire en pleine possession de ses moyens. Mais dans sa fuite, elle s'est rapprochée d'une adolescente rousse. Celle-là, elle peut la laisser elle pourra retrouver plus tard si besoin est.

Mais cette adolescente a une étrange attitude, plutôt que de fuir, elle se rapproche d'elle en manipulant quelque chose dans la main où il n'y a rien. Mais trop tard, elle se souvient d'avoir vu cela une fois où elle avait échappé de peu à la mort. Mais cette-fois ci, la mort par le feu l'attend.

**Il ne reste qu'un seul vampire, un mâle.**

* * *

**Siège du Conseil des observateurs de Panem,**

\- Cela ne serait pas une descendante de ?

\- Oh, elle le lui ressemble un peu trop. Alors on a une Tueuse et une sorcière. Impossible.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu as bien regardé, nous avons 2 Tueuses. Et une sorcière. La magie revint belle et bien et elle le fait très fort.

\- 2 Tueuses ?

\- Clove, que crois-tu qu'elle soit ? Elle est très bien entraînée, mais elle se déplace trop comme une Tueuse. Et n'oublie pas, les coïncidences n'existent pas.

* * *

**Corne d'abondance -** **Arène des Hunger Games**

Le dernier vampire vient de s'apercevoir qu'il est le dernier survivant. On leur avait dit quelque chose de facile une Tueuse débutant, des adolescents effrayés dont certain formés au combat aux armes blanches et à la survie. Il y avait qu'il y avait autre chose en dessous. Mais là en quelques minutes, 4 puissants vampires, pas des nouveau-nés tués, par de faibles adolescents.

Enfin faible, ces adolescents sont 2 Tueuses plus ou moins formés au combat et à la survie et une sorcière qui maîtrise les boules de feu. Dans cette situation, une seule situation, la fuite à toute vitesse.

Mais il a oublie une chose : Katniss et son arc. Celle-ci du se reprendre à 2 reprises avant de le tuer. Les Vampires venaient d'être tuer par des adolescents devant les écrans des 12 Districts et du Capitole.

Le président Snow n'est pas du content du tout, mais vraiment pas. Il va lui falloir des boucs émissaires. Et en plus, il va falloir fêter les survivants comme des héros. Qu'est ce qu'impose la politique ? Et en plus, il faudra le faire avec un grand sourire. Bon, c'est parti et il va s'habiller pour recevoir les grands gagnants des 74eme Hunger Games.


	11. Chapitre 11 - Fin des Hunger Games

**Chapitre 11 – Fin des Hunger Games**

* * *

**Corne d'abondance -** **Arène des Hunger Games**

Le combat est terminé. Les vampires sont morts, réduits en poussières : corps et vêtements. Tout cela s'est fait sur tous les écrans de Panem. Les veilles légendes sont vraies et on a gagné contre elles. Bien sûr, personne ne se pose encore des questions de savoir pourquoi des vampires dans les Arènes des Hunger Games.

Mais le Président Snow a déjà des réponses pour quand les questions seront posés.

Les survivants qui ont participé au combat final sont : Katniss, Clove, toutes les 2 légèrement blessées ainsi que FoxFace. Peeta est évèrement blessé et son état arrache des grimaces aux sauveteurs. Les Tributs Intacts sont : Rue et Thresh qui n'a pas participé au combat et a appris par l'image du chef des Jeux Seneca Crane, la fin des jeux. Glimmer n'est pas complètement morte à la surprise de tous (il n'y avait pas eu de coup de canon, mais personne ne s'était posé la question). Mais ils apprendront sa mort en arrivant à Panem. Elle est morte lorsqu'on l'emmenait à l'hopital.

Une seule chose est sûr : les 74e Hunger Games sont terminés et à la place d'un seul survivant, il y en a 6 : les 2 des secteurs 11 et 12, la Tribut du secteur 2 et celle du secteur 7.

Et dans le sommet de l'arène des Hunger Games éclate les feux d'artifice qui symbolise la fin des Hunger Games. Et apparaît le visage de Seneca Crane qui annonce :

Suite à l'intrusion des éléments extérieurs aux Hunger Games qui ont combattu et tué certains Tributs. Les 74e Hunger Games sont terminés. Je félicite les 6 Survivants. Vous êtes tous vainqueurs des 74e Hunger Games.

Les Hovercrafts des Hunger Games viennent chercher les dorénavant vainqueurs. Un hovercraft médicalisé se charge de Peeta grièvement blessé et de Glimmer plus mort que vivant, un autre va chercher Thresh qui se trouve loin de la Corne d'Abondance. Celui-ci se dit :

_Il y a plusieurs vainqueurs. Il a bien dit les et en plus, je n'ai entendu que 2 coups de canons, il y a au 5 autres survivants. Sa tactique est qu'il se entretue n'a pas marché. Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Bon l'essentiel est qu'il a survécu au 74__e__ Hunger Games. C'est l'essentiel. _

Il attend impatiemment de découvrir les autres.

* * *

**Plateau des Hunger Games – Capitole - Panem**

Après le débriefing, où ils ont dit quelques mots, c'est le grand moment de l'après Hunger Games. Et pour la première fois, i survivants : 5 seront sur les plateaux et un à l'hôpital où il n'est plus en état critique, mais il ne pourra pas sortir avant une bonne semaine.

Seront sur les plateaux : Katniss du Secteur 12, la grande héroïne de ces jeux, Foxface du secteur 7 qui utilise des techniques inédites (personne n'a compris d'où sortait sa boule de feu), Clove la combattante du secteur 2 et les 2 surprises du secteur 11 : Thresh et Rue.

Caesar Flickerman a même prévu une liaison en directe avec l'hôpital pour avoir des nouvelles de Peeta, l'autre survivant du Secteur 12.

On l'a prévenu que le président Snow allait faire un petit discours en direct.

GO, le show va commencer et s'il se débrouille bien, cela sera une des plus belles émissions de sa vie.

* * *

**Extraits du discours du président Snow,**

[….]

…. Je félicite les gagnants de ces 74e Hunger Games qui furent tellement spéciaux..

[….]

Je dois vous le dire, les Créatures qui vous avez vu agresser les Tributs des 74e Hunger Games sont bien des Vampires. Les Pacificateurs les ont découverts, il y a quelques mois lors de l'agrandissement d'une base. Ils ont découvert un bunker enterré avec ces créatures en hibernation. Leur réveil nous a coûté cher. On a rapidement compris qu'ils étaient des armes créées avant la guerre. On a voulu comprendre comment. Pendant un moment, ils sont tenus tranquilles car on les nourrissait de sang humain. Mais ils ont découvert les Hunger Games et ont décidé d'en profiter.

[….]

Face à ces armes inhumaines, une défense a été conçue et l'autre camp a développé des humains normaux qui devenaient les destructeurs de ces armes en leur présence. Ils sont aussi forts que les vampires sans leurs défauts. Heureusement pour nous tous, Katniss Everdeen, tribut du secteur 12 en est une descendante.

[….]

La guerre qui a détruit notre monde et donné naissance à Panem fut une guerre des plus horribles où de nombreuses armes inhabituelles ont été utilisées. Dans Panem, un vieil organisme se rappelait ses armes et comment les combattre et les détruire. Pour tous, c'était un club de pédants. Mais eux ils se souviennent. Et maintenant, c'est eux avec les Pacificateurs qui entraîneront, équiperont les combattants contre ces armes inhumaines.

[….]

Tout ce que j'espère avec vous est que nous avons découvert la dernière cache de ces armes inhumaines et qu'elles ont été détruites lors de ces 74e Hunger Games.

* * *

Une nouvelle vie commence pour Katniss, Colve et Foxface. Une vie d'entraînement et d'apprentissage du surnaturel ou comme disait le président Snow, les armes inhumaines.

Bien sûr, comme tous les vainqueurs des 74e Hunger Games, eux et leurs familles reçurent une superbe maison dans le village des Vainqueurs. Mais contrairement aux autres, elles en profitèrent très peu.

Ces 74e Hunger Games avaient changé Panem pour toujours. La vieille guerre qui avait crée Panem était revenu à a mémoire de tous. La guerre civile a été un peu oubliée avec tout cela. Des véritables saloperies, ces armes inhumaines étaient revenues à la mémoire de tous.

Mais le ressentiment envers Panem subsiste toujours. Même si ces armes inhumaines font peur et que la seule barrière soit ces soldats génétiques comme Katniss et Clove et les pacificateurs qu'ils entraînent.

* * *

_**Suite au Second Épisode, si vous le voulez bien.**_


End file.
